Never ending Dream
by Amy Becham
Summary: Hermionen elämä muuttuu kahden sanan myötä lopullisesti ja hänen täytyisi jatkaa elämäänsä, mutta ei voi, ennenkuin saa kuulla loitsusta jota ei pitäisi olla olemassa.


Never ending Dream

_I'm waiting for the night drifting away on the waves of my dreams to another day  
I'm standing on a hill and beyond the clouds the wind's blowing still and catching my doubts_

_Hermione seisoi kostealla nurmella katsellen tyhjyyteen. Täysikuu loisti hänen yläpuolellaan. Kyyneleet valuivat pitkin hänen poskiaan._

_Syyskyy oli lopuillaan ja lämpimät kesäyöt olivat vaihtuneet kylmiin syysiltoihin. Hermione oli juuri kokenut läpi elämänsä hirveimmän asian, eikä mikään voisi korvata hänen menetystään._

_Tylypahka oli päättynyt taistellessa ja unelmia oli särkynyt ja täyttynyt, Hermionella unelmat olivat vasta täyttymässä, mutta kaikki muuttui hetkessä painajaiseksi josta Hermione ei voinut paeta._

_Hermione lyyhistyi maahan ja katseli alas mäeltä. Kartano, joka oli vielä kaksi päivää sitten loistanut mahtavana ja valoisana oli nyt pimeä ja harmaa. Hermione palasi ajassa kaksi päivää taaksepäin, kun hän oli astunut sisään mahtavaan linnaan._

"Hermione! Ihanaa, että pääsit tulemaan!" Punahiuksinen nainen juoksi Hermionen luokse ja he halasivat. "Ginny! Ihanaa nähdä sinua!" Hermione sanoi.

"Kuinka voit?" Ginny kysyi. "Voi mahtavasti.. Mihin Draco meni? Äh aina hän ehtii häipyä" Hermione sanoi ja pudisti nauraen päätään. "Miehet." "No, Draco sitten viimein kosi." Hermione sanoi innoissaan ja näytti sormustaan, jossa kimalteli kolme timanttia. "Oih!" Ginny sanoi ja katsoi ihailevasti sormusta. "Missä Neville on? En ole häntäkään nähnyt varmaan vuoteen" Hermione sanoi. "Aa, hän on Ronin ja Leen kanssa tuolla" Ginny sanoi ja osoitti huoneen päähän, jossa näkyi Ronin leiskuva tukka. Hermione nyökkäsi ja he lähtivät kävelemään heitä kohti.

"Hei Herm!" Joku tarttui Hermione vyötäisiltä ja pyöräytti hänet ympäri. "Iiih!! George! Fred!" Hermione huudahti nähdessään kaksoset jotka olivat seisoneet hänen takanaan. He halasivat. "No kuinkas Pilapuoti?" Hermione kysyi, vaikkakin se tuntui turhalta, koska heidän kauppaketjunsa olivat olleet lähes joka viikko lehdissä.

"No ihan hyvin. Olemme juuri avanneet uudet kaupat Belgiaan ja Italiaan" Fred sanoi. "Onko tuo kihlasormus!" George huusi ja nappasi Hermionea vasemmasta kädestä. Hermione punastui hiukan, "on!" "Draco sitten lopulta kosi?" Fred kysyi ja Hermione nyökkäsi. "Hei mennään tervehtimään velipoikaa, hänellä taitaa olla jotain kerrottavaa Herm" George sanoi salaperäisesti.

Hermione nyökkäsi ja käveli Ginnyn kanssa Ronin, Nevillen ja Leen luokse. Heidän joukossaan oli muutama nuori nainen, joita Hermione ei ensin ainakaan tunnistanut.

"Hei Neville!" Hermione sanoi ja halasi Nevilleä, "Hei Herm, mukavaa, että pääsit." "Hei Ron, hei Lee" Hermione sanoi. Kummatkin nyökkäsivät tervehdykseksi.

Pitkätukkainen blondi käveli Hermionen ohi ja Ron otti tämän syleilyynsä ja he alkoivat suudella. Ginny siirtyi Hermionen viereen "Ronin kihlattu" hän kuiskasi. Hermionen katse siirtyi naisen vasempaan nimettömään. hopeinen sormus kimalteli Ronin posken päällä.

"Hei olen Natalie Brown" Nainen sanoi lopetettuaan suutelemisen. "Hei, Hermione" Hermione sanoi ja kättelivät. "Oih! Ihanan sormus? Kukas on se onnellinen?" Natalie kysyi. Hermione ei ehtinyt vastata ennen kuin joku käänsi hänet ympäri ja suuteli häntä pikaisesti. "Siinä paha missä mainitaan" Hermione sanoi nauraen. "Draco Natalie, Natalie Draco" Hermione esitteli. He nyökkäsivät toisilleen. Ronin ilme oli muuttunut jäykäksi.

Hermione oli kyllä kertonut Ronille, että hän ja Draco seurustelivat, mutta Ron ajatteli, että se loppuu nopeasti. "No Draco, ehditkö jutella kaikille?" Ginny kysyi. "No useimmille, mutta sitten loppuaika kului siihen kun etsin teitä" Draco sanoi. "No sinä häivyit jonnekin" Hermione sanoi hymyillen. "Hei Lee" Draco sanoi. Lee nyökkäsi.

Rohkelikkolaiset olivat oppineet hyväksymään Dracon, koska hän ja Hermione olivat alkaneet seurustella seitsemännen luokan puolessa välissä, ja Dracosta oli paljastunut aivan uusi puoli.

"Muuten, oletko Lavender Brownille sukua?" Hermione kysyi. "Aaa. Olen hänen serkkunsa, äidin puolelta." Natalie sanoi. "Olen käynyt Beuxbatonsin." Natalie sanoi, hän oli jo arvannut mitä Hermione oli kysymässä. "Sanoinhan Ron, etteivät vieraskoululaiset ole vihollisiamme" Hermione sanoi Ronille. "Häh? Milloin minä olen sellaista väittänyt?" Ron kysyi. "Neljännen vuoden joulutanssiaiset, Viktor Krum" Hermione sanoi ja laittoi kätensä puuskaan. Ginnyn ilme kirkastui. "Herm! Unohdin aivan! Tule!" Ginny otti Hermione kädestä ja veti hänet poispäin. "Mikäs Ginnylle tuli?" Lee kysyi. "Viktor on täällä." Neville sanoi.

Ginny taputti yhtä miestä olalle. "Hei Viktor" Mies käännähti ympäri. "Hei Gin, kukas tämä on?" Viktor kysyi ja katsoi ruskea hiuksista naista, joka näytti tutulta, mutta Viktor ei vain muistanut, että missä oli nähnyt hänet. "Hermione Granger, etkö muista, tapasimme Kolmivelhoturnajaisissa." Hermione sanoi ja punastui hiukan. "Herm!!" Viktor huudahti ja hänen ilmeensä kirkastui ja he halasivat. "Mukava nähdä, miten voit?" "Ihan hyvin, olen kihloissa" Hermione sanoi. "Mahtavaa, Kuka se onnellinen on?" "Draco Malfoy" Hermione sanoi. "Aa, tutun kuuloinen nimi." Viktor sanoi. "No entäs sinä? Pelaatko yhä?" Hermione kysyi. "Jonkin verran. Maaottelut lopetin viimevuonna ja siirryin pienempään joukkueeseen, vähemmän paineita." Hermione nyökkäsi.

"Saako olla jotain?" Baarimikko kysyi. "Kaksi lohikäärmettä, jos sinulle sopii" Ginny sanoi. "Sopii, se on yksi lemppareistani" Hermione sanoi. He ottivat juomansa ja kävelivät takaisin Dracon, Ronin ja muiden luokse. "Gin missä Harry muuten on?" Hermione kysyi, hän oli vasta tajunnut, että Harry ei ollut enää heidän seurassaan. "Dumbledorella oli hänelle jokin tärkeä tehtävä" Ron sanoi.

He olivat olleet kartanossa jo melkein kaksi tuntia ja ihmisiä tuli vähitellen lisää ja muutamat lähtivät.

"Ne meidän pitää mennä, pitää laittaa Cassy ja Adam nukkumaan." Bill sanoi, hän ja Fleur olivat liittyneet heidän seuraansa jokin aika sitten. "me tulemme oville vastaan, käymme samalla haukkaamassa raitista ilmaa." Ginny sanoi ja he kävelivät Hermionen kanssa Billin ja Fleurin kanssa ulko-oville.

Kaikki tapahtui muutamassa sekunnissa. Ikkunat ja ovet räjähtivät sisäänpäin ja ihmiset alkoivat kiljua. Hermione oli kaatanut Ginnyn maahan. "Oletko kunnossa?" Hermione kysyi. Ginny kompuroi polvilleen ja nyökkäsi. "Bill! Fleur!" Ginny huusi. "Olemme täällä, Fleur pyörtyi!" Bill huusi. Hermione otti sauvansa käsilaukustaan. Ikkuna heidän yläpuolellaan lensi heidän päällensä. "Estous!" Hermione huusi ja ikkuna pysähtyi hetkeksi ja lensi oviaukosta ulos. "Ginny, onko sinulla sauvasi?" Hermione kysyi. "Jätin sen laukkuni kanssa Ronin ja muiden luokse." Ginny sanoi. "Tulejo Ginnyn sauva" Hermione huusi. Hetken kuluttua sauva lensi väkijoukon ylitse Ginnyn käteen. "Melutus!" Hermione osoitti itseään. "Draco! Ron! Oletteko kunnossa!?" Hermione huusi ja hänen äänensä kaikui huutojen ylitse, jotka vaimenivat samalla. Toisesta päästä hallia kuului loitsu. "Olemme täällä. Ikkunat menivät hajalle, oletteko kunnossa?" Dracon ääni kaikui huoneessa. "Olemme, mutta meidän on saatava ihmiset ulos tää-" "Hermione varo!" Draco huusi.

Jokin tarrautui Hermionea takaapäin ja veti hänet väkijoukon läpi pihalle. Hermione tippui maahan ja noustuaan ylös hän näki satoja kuolonsyöjiä ja ankeuttajia heidän joukossaan. "Hermione!" Hermione tunnisti äänen, joka kuului kuolonsyöjien välistä. Mustahiuksinen hahmo lensi Hermionen eteen. "Harry!" Hermione huusi ja kyykistyi Harry viereen. "Voi luoja! Mitä tapahtui!" Harry nosti päätään. "Voldemort" Harry nousi vaivalloisesti ylös. Hermione kohotti katseensa ja näki Voldemortin kävelevän Kuolonsyöjien välistä heidän eteensä. "Tämä on siis se Kuraverinen jota suojelit?" Voldemort sanoi. "Eipä ole kummoinen." Jätä hänet rauhaan! Hän ei kuulu sinulle, tappele minua vastaan!" Harry sanoi vihaisesti. Voldemort heilautti sauvaansa ja ovet, jotka olivat räjähtäneet, ilmestyivät takaisin ja lukkiutuivat. "Hermione!" Draco huusi ennen kuin ovet paiskautuivat hänen eteensä.

"No Harry, nyt pääset näkemään, kuinka taas kerran menetät jotain" Voldemort sanoi ja osoitti sauvallaan Hermionea, joka oli jähmettynyt paikoilleen.

"Avada -" Hermione kohotti sauvansa "Tulivo!" Tulta syöksähti hänen sauvastaan ja ympäröi Voldemortin, hetken kaikki olivat ällikällä lyötyjä, sitten tulirengas räjähti. Hermione kaatui räjähdyksen voimasta. "Hermione oletko kunnossa?" Harry kysyi. "O-olen" Hermione nousi ylös. Kohta, missä Voldemort oli seissyt, oli tyhjä, vain palanutta nurmikkoa. "Missä hän on?" Hermione kysyi. "Tässä" Hermione ja Harry pyörähtivät ympäri, Voldemort seisoi aivan heidän takanaan. "Mahtava taika, olisit hyvä Kuolonsyöjä, sääli, että minun täytyy nyt tappaa sinut"

"Et koske häneen!" Nyt oli Voldemortin vuoro kääntyä ympäri. Kartanon ovet olivat auki ja Draco, Ginny, Viktor, Fleur ja kaikki Weasleyn veljekset ja monet muut seisoivat ovi-aukossa. "Kas kas, lisää uhreja tervehtikää kuolonsyöjiäni" Voldemort sanoi ja kuolonsyöjät hyökkäsivät heidän kimppuunsa. "EIIIIH!" Hermione kiljui ja oli juoksemassa myös heidän kimppuunsa. "Sinä jäät tänne." Voldemort veti Hermionen takasin. "Mitä sinä minusta haluat?" Hermione kysyi. "Tiedän, että olet vahva noita vaikka oletkin kuraverinen." Voldemort sanoi. "Tainnutu!" Hermione huusi, mutta Voldemort esti loitsun helposti. "Luuletko, että tuollaiset pikkutaiat tehoavat minuun?" "Hermione!" Draco huusi. Hän oli juuri estänyt kolme kuolonsyöjää hyökkäämästä hänen kimppuunsa ja juoksi nyt Hermionen luokse. "Varo! Estous!" Hermione huusi, kun kaksi Kuolonsyöjää hyökkäsi uudestaan. "Oletko kunnossa?" Draco kysyi. "Pysy kaukana Malfoy" Voldemort sanoi. "Ava-" "Tulejo Kulonsyöjä" Hermione huusi niin nopeasti kuin pystyi. "-da Kedavra!" Kuolonsyöjä kuoli heti.

"Jätä heidät jo rauhaan!" Harry huusi, hän, Sirius Musta ja Remus Lupin seisoivat Voldemortin takana. "Sinun joukkosi hupenevat nyt" Sirius sanoi ja kaikki kolme osoittivat tappelua, kuului pamaus ja kaikki Ankeuttajat ja Kuolonsyöjät hävisivät. "Mitä luulette tekevänne!" Voldemort huusi. Hermione katsoi aluetta, jossa oli tapeltu, hän näki tutun punatukan makaavan maassa. "RON!" Hermione kiljui ja juoksi hänen luokseen. "Ei niin äkkiä, Kidutu!" Hermione kaatui maahan kiljuen. "Lopeta" Draco uhkasi tätä sauvalla. "Annan hänen kitua hamaan loppuun asti.

"Kidutu!" Draco huusi. Hänen silmänsä olivat niin täynnä vihaa, että Voldemort tiputti sauvansa ja joutui haukkomaan henkeään kaksinkerroin. "Tuo oli jo aikamoista vihaa, entäs jos, Tapan hänet! Avada Kedavra!" Hermione katsoi, kun vihreä valonsäde lähti sauvasta suoraan häntä kohti. "EI! Draco hyppäsi valonsäteen eteen ja tippui maahan. Hermionen ilme muuttui kertaheitolla. "DRACO!!!" Hermione kiljui. "Sinä tapoit hänet!" Hermione huusi ja osoitti Voldemortia sauvalla. "Mitä, aiotko tappaa minut?" Voldemort kysyi huvittuneena. "Minä, teen kaikkeni, että sinä kuolet kiljuen!" Hermione huusi. "Avada Tulivo Kedavra!" Hermione huusi silmät vihaa leiskuen. Vihreä säde, jota ympäröi lieskat, osui Voldemortin rintakehään. "Virhearvio" Hän ehti sanoa, ennen kuin kaatui maahan ja liekit ympäröivät hänen ruumiinsa ja räjähdyksen voimasta Harry, Sirius ja Lupin lensivät kauemmas ja maa järisi.

Hermione oli polvillaan, loitsu oli vienyt häneltä voimat. Hän istui aivan Dracon liikkumattoman ruumiin vieressä. "Draco, miksi? Miksi sinun piti hypätä siihen eteen?" Kyyneleet valoivat Hermionen poskia pitkin, jotkut tippuivat hänen juhlamekolleen, jotkut Dracon smokille.


End file.
